1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holding device for a pyrotechnic device. More particularly, the invention pertains to a holding device for a thermite based destructive device or enhanced incendiary grenade as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,812.
2. Description of the Related Art
An enhanced incendiary grenade (EIG) is a device that directs the reaction products of a thermate composition through a nozzle to produce a jet of molten iron and gases. One grenade containing approximately 350 g of thermate (TH3) charge is capable of burning through 1xe2x80x3 thick steel in approximately 10 seconds. To insure maximum penetration of a target, the EIG was designed such that it could withstand the intensity of the reaction and provide containment of the reaction products. This was achieved by designing special grenade cans with graphite liners. The EIG was also designed to direct the reaction products out in a manner that produced a penetrating jet of material. This was achieved by designing a nozzle. The design also included vents that helped to keep the EIG in one place for the entire time of reaction by reducing the force generated by the nozzle""s jet on the surface of the target. However, this design is only capable of holding the EIG in place on a flat, horizontal target surface, while it is desirable to have an EIG that is capable of being attached to targets having various surface shapes, orientations and materials, and capable of withstanding the intensity of the reaction.
Initial efforts to solve this need using adhesives were unsuccessful because adhesives applied to the bottom of the EIG grenade body generally do not have sufficient contact surface area and lose their adhesive properties when exposed directly to high temperatures generated from functioning an EIG. Another effort to solve the problem was by using magnetic devices to attach the EIG to a target surface. However, such magnetic devices were too cumbersome and would only work with materials that were attracted to a magnet. In addition, previous efforts were also unsuccessful in attaching the EIG to curved or irregular target surfaces, which is desirable. Therefore, there is a need in the art to have a means of attaching an EIG to a wide variety of surfaces that does not add excessive weight or size to the pyrotechnic device, that attaches firmly to a wide variety of target materials with a wide range of surface types and orientations, while being inexpensive and easily reproducible.
The present invention offers a solution to this need in the art. The invention provides an article for supporting a pyrotechnic, incendiary device which comprises a base firmly coupled with the device and surrounding an outer periphery of the device, and a plurality of support members pivotally attached to and extending from the base. The support members are generally loops of metal wire that are preferably spaced equidistant from each other along a circular base. The support members may be positioned anywhere along the base and may be folded up or down to simplify transport of the device. The article also includes adhesive foam pads attached to the support members for attaching the device to a variety of target surfaces.
The invention provides a pyrotechnic, incendiary device assembly comprising a pyrotechnic, incendiary device; a base firmly coupled with the device, which base surrounds an outer periphery of the device; and a plurality of support members pivotally attached to and extending from the base; said support members being laterally spaced from each other along said base and having top and bottom surfaces.
The invention also provides a support for a pyrotechnic, incendiary device comprising a base firmly coupled with the device, which base surrounds an outer periphery of the device; and a plurality of support members pivotally attached to and extending from the base; said support members being laterally spaced from each other along said base and having top and bottom surfaces.
The invention further provides a support for a pyrotechnic, incendiary grenade comprising:
a base firmly coupled with the grenade, which base surrounds an outer periphery of the grenade; and a plurality of support members pivotally attached to and extending from the base; said support members being laterally spaced from each other along said base and having top and bottom surfaces.